s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Vontor Rebellion
'Opening' Beginning in 14 ABY, many Nikto slaves, tired of the enslavement of their species and others under the Treaty of Vontor, initiated a full-scale revolution. Speaking out during a party held by Levtta the Hutt on Nar Shaddaa, the Nikto put forth their first message calling for the Hutts to free all of their Nikto, Vodran, and Klatooinian slaves. Led by a charismatic and enigmatic Kajain'sa'Nikto, and bolstered by multiple Nikto insurgents, the revolutionaries were able to repel the Hutt's guards and force him to acknowledge his surrender. He was to deliver a message to his Hutt brethren, that all those held under the Treaty should be freed. He did so and was then assassinated. This brought forth retaliation upon the Treaty members, especially the Nikto. Many Hutts murdered their entourage of Nikto guards, replacing them with willing recruits (mercenaries). The Hutts had a message to give to the Nikto: submit or be killed. Attempting to drive the message home, various Hutts held a moon-wide broadcast, in which several Nikto leaders were brutally and publicly executed. However, this act had the opposite effect as intended: it bolstered the resolve of the Nikto, as well as some other members of the Treaty. 'Major Events' 'Black Lotus Destruction' Sometime after the public execution of several Nikto revolutionaries, a small band of Nikto targeted the Black Lotus Club. After forcing all the patrons out of the building, bombs were planted and the facility was destroyed. The Black Lotus had been a front operation for one of the many Hutt crime lords on Nar Shaddaa, and the building had a secret entrance to his lair, which was also presumably destroyed. 'Underworld Pit Raid' Some members of the Vontor Rebellion had been using the Underworld Pit on Nar Shaddaa as a meeting area to discuss assassinations of Hutts in power. Hearing of this, the Hutts decided to institute a raid on the entire facility. The goal was simple: capture every patron in the Pit and interrogate him or her for information. Hundreds of patrons were captured, though some managed to escape confinement. This raid effected the desired result: the Nikto had to seek other safe grounds from which to conduct their business, and intel was gained through the interrogations of captives. 'Utility Building Hideout Raid' Utilizing information provided by an anonymous source, the Nikto raided a Hutt stronghold that was hidden in the lower levels of a utility / power building. This raid was performed concurrently to the raid on the Underworld Pit, as the Nikto knew the Hutt forces would be limited in their hideout. The purpose of this raid was to destroy the hideout, gain valuable information in regards to the Hutts' plans against the Vontor Rebellion, and free the hundred plus individuals imprisoned there. 'Mop-Up Efforts' As some patrons of the Pit had managed to evade capture previously, various Hutts employed Gand Findsmen to track these individuals down. Some of these attempts ended in failure, though many were captured and brought to the same prison used to house those captured in the Pit. 'Temple Prison Raid' Once more working with the same anonymous source for the utility building destruction, the Nikto, and members of the mercenary gang Blood Bond, learned that prisoners were being held captive and interrogated in an ancient temple deep within the layers of Nar Shaddaa's city. In a coordinated strike, using information provided by the source, the two groups entered into the temple, finding therein the burned or mutilated corpses of a large number of guards, as the tipster had planted thermite gel and monofilament wire in key points of the barracks, so as to soften up the number of guards and allow an easier passage for the Nikto and Blood Bond. Eventually, the two groups made their way to the lowest levels of the temple, where hundreds of prisoners were being kept in old cells that were once used to house Hutt rivals. After freeing the prisoners, the Nikto destroyed the remnants of the temple, leaving behind nothing but rubble. 'Piracy' In order to maintain the equipment and currency needed for a full-scale revolution, the Nikto have increased pirate activity, though limiting this activity to theft of Hutt-aligned goods, weapons, and ships. 'Grykka the Hutt's Death' Learning of an attempted raid on his palace, Grykka developed an ambush to kill the revolutionaries who were to attack him. During a party thrown within the confines of his palace, Grykka, along with a large number of guards, hid within his shrouded dais. When the Nikto arrived to kill him, he revealed an overwhelming force armed with assault blasters, as well as five Nikto who had been previously captured. The captured men were forcefully hanged in front of their comrades, though, mysteriously, four of the Nikto were cut down before they were killed. Still, the assault weapons wielded by the guards were too much for the revolutionaries to handle; all but one were killed. In a shocking and, as of yet, unexplained turn of events, Grykka was still assassinated, blown up while on his own dais by explosive charges set underneath him. 'Vontor Concentration Camp' Through information gained from a dying Nikto, as well as the investigation afterward, Garrel learned of a prison on the planet Vontor where hundreds of Nikto were being held prisoner. Through planning with Dosk and Rabies, along with their Nikto contacts, they enacted a mission to free those being detained. Garrel planted various explosives on the vehicles in the central courtyard of the prison, while Rabies led a team of Nikto into one wing of the prison. Simultaneous to this, Dosk assaulted the side of the prison building that acted as a guard barracks, using the cannons on his ship to destroy that area. With most of the guards dead, and their vehicles destroyed, the trio, along with the Nikto accompanying them, worked their way through the prisoner wings, killing the remaining guards and freeing the Nikto. 'Attempted Assassination' Shell Hutt assassins learned through a mole within the Nikto ranks that the Nikto leader was hiding in the Last Chance Casino, aided by the Hutt owner of the business. Heavily armored and armed, the Shell Hutts chose to hold the patrons of the Last Chance captive in exchange for the Nikto leader turning himself in. However, the patrons had a different plan in mind: they attacked and eventually killed all of the Shell Hutts, saving the leader of the revolution.